Life can change you in a instant
by KeryKery
Summary: Sophia was living happy with his fiance but in an instant her life change completely.
1. Chapter 1

Life can change you in a instant

-Sophia's POV-

Here I was sitting in my cell staring at the ceiling my life was a total mess,I was in jail for a crime that I didn't commit.I been here for seven months,I been here thanks to this injustices,And my ex fiancé don't wanna have any contact to me,not even know that i'm going to give birth to his child.I was nine moths pregnant,and I was in jail.I'm here cause I was really stupid and I thouch the gun that was on the floor next to the body of my ex father-in-law.i was in my deep thoughts when

"Hey Rodriguez you have visitors." The officer said.i walk to the visit room and sit down in a came to the room,there he was the man of my life,the father of my baby.

"Sophia" he said trying to make no eye contact to me.

"John,how are you today."

"I'm good…I guess,how is little John today." He said the only reason why john came to visit me here was cause I was pregnant with his child.

"good,he's been really hyper today." I said,and he smile a little bit.

"oh that's good,I guess."

"John do you want to feel him." i ask him and he nodded.

"sure." He said.i came to him and pull my shirt up,he saw my big belly and he put the hand on her and little john start moving a lot.

"wow,I think he knows who's here." I said.

"wow,this feels amazing,he's gonna be a kicker." He said and laugh a little bit.

"yeah." I said.

"Hey little buddy its me daddy,I'm super excited I want you to born already,so we can play together." He said kissing my belly and tears come into my eyes."god why he doesn't believe me." I thought."Well Sophia I got go,take care of him." He said and walk away from the room.

"Rodriguez come we need you to put you back in your cell." The officer walk me to my cell and lock me there.

"so Sophie who came to see you." Sara my cell roommate ask me.

"it was John." I said.

"oh,are you ok Soph." she ask me.

"no…sara I hate my life,the man of my life doesn't believe me." I said crying.

"oh Sophie…shh….shhh….don't cry." She said. Since the day the I came here Sara been there for me.

"Sara I didn't kill John's father,Why he doesn't believe me." I said.

**I know is kind of terrible,What should i do keep it or delete? Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-JOHN'S POV-

Everytime I come from see Sophia I feel devastated. The woman I love is in jail for murder my father. She said that she didn't kill him but the evidence say another thing. Everytime I remember what I see that day that a come from work, I hate Sophia even more. I can't believe what she did.

*FLASHBACK*

I was excited to come home, Sophia was preparing a romantic dinner for us, cause we were trying to have a baby; "I can't wait till she marry me." I thought. I was going around the block going to my house when, I see police cars going the way to my house. I panic cause Sophia was alone. When I get there a cop was talking to Sophia.

-" Sophia what happen." I ask.

-" omg John something terrible happen, I swear that I try to help him." She said crying. Now I was really scared. What happen? What's wrong?

-" Sophie what's wrong?" " Your making me nervous." I was really nervous and that's when I saw a stretcher coming out of the house, on the stretcher was a person in a bag, now I was really panicking.

-" Sophia what the hell happen in there."

-" John when I get home I found your dad cover in blood and there was this person with a mask and he say that he will never gonna bother anyone else and he shot your dad." She said fast. God my life stop for a moment. My dad a mask man a Sophia WHAT THE HECK? What Sophia saw? What the hell happen to my dad? He's really dead? Who the hell was that guy?

-" john please talk to me, I know I didn't stop him, I even take the gun and try to shot him but he runaway." I look at her, did she really try to shot the guy? Or she kill my father?

-"What are you saying Sophia, you take the gun."

-" no he gave it to me, the mask man give it to me and he walk away, I really try to stop him." She said crying.

-" miss, you have to come with us." The police officer say.

-" what no, I didn't do anything." Sophia said. the police take her. I didn't know what to believe.

*End of FLASHBACK*

My life was mess. i get out of the car and walk in to the office. The last thing I want it to do was work but I really need to do it. I get into my office and close the door behind me.

*knock knock*

-" coming its open." I said.

-" hey john." She said opening the door and coming in.

-" hello Kamille, what can I do for you."

-" oh your not in good mood today baby."

-" kam I'm busy, so it will be awesome if you leave."

-" johnny whats wrong don't be such a meanie to me." She said with tears in her eyes.

-" kam I'm sorry, I'm so stress, with all the things going on, Sophia the baby, I'm sorry."

-" oh that explain everything, you go to see her."

-" yes I come from there, she's really big, in anytime she will give birth to little john."

-" oh right I forgot she's pregnant, I hope after she give birth you take the baby away for her so she can't hurt him."

-" Kam don't be stupid Sophia its not going to hurt her own son."

-" but she kill your father."

-" Kam why you talk about your own cousin your best friend like that, I know what Sophia did but you don't have to say that all the time."

-" I know Sophie is my cousin but what she did is really bad, she kill your dad John you have to take your son away from her."

-" Kam this conversation is over so leave."

-"ok whatever." She leave and keep doing my work."

-KAMILLE'S POV-

I leave john's office and walk to is so stupid why he still think about Sophia. I hate her. And I hate that baby she's having I hope the bastard die. John was mine before she came between us. " agh! I wish she die." I scream and break some stuff that I have in my desk.

-SOPHIA'S POV-

I feel like crap. Why did I touch that gun? Why didn't I shoot him? Why he put the gun in my hands? Why john's dad mean by beware of who you trust.

-" Sophia look what I made for little john." Sara said giving me a little cute shirt that she made.

-" aww, thanks, you didn't have to."

-" I know but, I really want it to do it."

-" thanks again" "oww" I feel sharp pain in my belly. Oh no I'm in labor.

-"whats wrong." Sara ask nervous.

-" I'm in labor, ow" " Sara I don't want them to take my baby away from me I need John call him." "God please i don't want them to take johnny away from me" i thought.

**OH OH OH Sophia is labor that mean that they gonna take the baby away from her. lets see what happen next.**


End file.
